cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutants
Overview Mutated Humans or simply "Mutants" are the majority of the denizens of Qud, survivors to whichever apocalypse took place in Qud's history. Unlike the pure human counterpart, the True Kin, Mutants receive various evolutionary mutations that give them physical prowess or psionic abilities. Advantages * Easy to learn and play as * More abilities compared to True Kin * Can choose various powerful mutations at the start Disadvantages * Low tier starting Weapons, Items, and Equipment at the start * Less starting attributes and skill points per level up than True Kin * Cannot change their mutations once chosen * Mutants cannot use cybernetics * Tonics are generally less effective and may react adversely with your mutations Character Creation Mutants starts with a selection of attributes * 10 points in each attribute * 44 attribute points to spend * Can raise their attributes up to 24 (4+ modifier) * Attributes above 18 points cost twice the amount of attribute points Next is to choose your mutation * You gets 12 mutation points to spend * You can pick either Chimera or Esper for 1 point ** Chimera makes your future mutations only manifest as physical mutations, and the latter makes you only manifest mental mutations * The morphotype Unstable Genome gives you a 33% chance for an additional mutation each time you level up, each costing 3 points, but the random manifestation can be worth more or less points than the initial payment for the morphotype itself. Physicals Mutations Suggestions provided are oriented towards early survival, you should be coming up with a fitting combination as soon as you get the hang of it * Best mutation for melee focused builds are: ** Carapace Once leveled up, it becomes one of the top-tier armors. *** The only item comparable to a fully upgraded carapace is the Zetachrome Lune which have identical defense but different resistance ** One of these two: Flaming Hands or Freezing Hands both provide opportunity to deal high damage and early way to deal with difficult foes * Best mutations for ranged focused build are: ** Multiple Legs to keep your distance while running away from an enemy. ** Wings allows you to rain lead from the skies while your foes cannot touch you. Mental Mutations An esper player (new or experienced) usually picks the following mutations. Big important note is that your ego modifier also directly increases your mental mutation level, letting it reach over level 10 (which is more than physical mutations can reach) * Light Manipulation for a light source, minor defenses, and a reliable way to deal damage in early play-trough ** Experienced players may skip this * Force Bubble or Force Wall to defend yourself while you use ranged attacks and mental assaults * Precognition or Clairvoyance (or both) one is essentially a in-game feature save scumming, the latter lets you see hidden parts of the map and cast mental skills without a line of sight. * Mid-Game damage dealers (pick at least one of the three) ** Sunder Mind / Pyrokinesis / Cryokinesis if you purely rely on your mental abilities. **Syphon Vim if you are going for a melee build. **Ego Projection works for either build. Pick Your Calling * See Calling for detailed options for this Generally pick the class whose attribute bonus and starting skill suits you best. The following are generally recommended for players new to Caves of Qud: * Warden. The poor man's praetorian provides long sword & shield skills and decent equipment that is still not comparable to True Kin equipment and has to be replaced soon * Gunslinger. This class provides you with ranged weapons and Lead Slugs which aren't enough so you need to by more from Tam or your local vendor as soon as you can * Apostle or Water Merchant are the obvious choice for espers, simply pick the one that you like the most. Trivia When trying to use a becoming nook as a mutant you'll see these words appear in a text box saying "YOU ARE NOT AN ARISTOCRAT. GOODBYE.", Indicating that the becoming nook aren't intended for the mutant but for a True Kin Category:Lore Category:Mechanics